Legend of the Ancient Relic: Part One
by Agosto
Summary: A mysterious relic has many secrets that may have many advantages and disadvantages. Three new friends make their way to help Sonic and co. to understand the meaning of this relic. Will it affect with the Chaos Emeralds? OC/OC, more in future.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters.**

**I own all of the OC's. Enjoy**

Chapter One

Raiding for the Relic

Walking down a dusty sidewalk along the outskirts of town, a white hedgehog and a black wolf kicked the trail of rocks in front of them. The white hedgehog's name is Striker. He isn't exactly the brightest, but can be if he wanted to. He is very sarcastic and thinks he's funny. He wore a black jacket with black jeans, and he also had black fingerless gloves. He wore black and white shoes too. Striker had big, black headphones on, completely content with the music he was hearing.

The black wolf's name is Colden. He is very stern and rude sometimes, he was more of a serious type of guy. He wore a gray sleeveless jacket and gray and black striped jeans. He also wore sunglasses on his forehead and black boots.

"Are you finished listening to that already??" Colden asked, irritated. Striker couldn't hear him, he was humming to the tune of the music, and his eyes were closed too. Colden rolled his eyes and picked up a nearby rock. He threw the rock at the back of Striker's head.

"Dude, what the heck," Striker blared, taking off his earphones.

"Could you put that crap down and focus, we have to go to the temple." Colden stated.

Striker rolled his eyes, "C'mon it's not like we're in a rush or anything."

Colden gave a small sigh, "I am, if your not why are you following me??"

Striker shrugged, "Got nothing else to do, and on that note, why do you care if I focus or not??"

Colden scoffed, "Because I can hear that crap from here!"

Striker shook his head. "Too bad, now if you'll excuse me." Striker said, putting his earphones back on. Colden crossed his arms, agitated by the constant screaming of the rock music Striker was hearing.

Striker smirked at Colden's 'completely mad' look. "Looks like I'm you're worst nightmare, Cold." Striker chuckled. Then Colden gave Striker the 'don't try me' look.

"Ok, ok, I'll turn it off." Striker said, turning off his ipod and putting away his headphones.

Colden smirked, "About time."

Striker shook his head and shrugged. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Why are we heading for the temple anyway, Cold?" Striker asked.

"Don't call me that." Colden hissed, "And we're going there because we need to obtain the relic and return it to the museum."

Striker put a dazed look on. Colden shook his head, "Idiot."

Striker placed his hands on his hips, "Care to explain then if I'm such an idiot??"

Colden sighed heavily and began to explain, "The relic was stolen recently and was placed in the temple for some reason. They told me to go and get it, and that help is necessary, and then you ran after me and here we are now."

Striker rubbed his chin. "You know, do you get the _slightest _feeling that this adventure of ours is a trap??" Striker asked.

Colden slapped his forehead at his stupid acquaintance, "You really are an idiot! We knew it from the start! That's why they told me to bring a bunch of stuff; can't you see the truck load on my back??" Colden turned around and showed a very big, white backpack. Striker scratched the back of his head.

"Well jeez, I didn't know!" he said, sheepishly.

"Ain't that a surprise," Colden maundered.

Striker then saw a bright yellow-colored lynx walking over to them. She wore a pink and yellow t-shirt; in the center it had a pink star. She also wore thin pink jeans. She had also a pink headband.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted, gleefully. Striker and Colden smiled.

"Hey, Nova," Striker greets as well. Nova the lynx approached them.

She noticed the backpack on Colden's back. "What are you up to now??" she asked.

Striker responded, "Cold and I are lookin' for the stolen relic in the temple."

Colden looked at him sternly, "I said don't call me that!" Striker shrugged.

"Can I come?? I'm really bored; all I did was stand around the park all day." Nova asked. Striker shrugged and looked at Colden.

"Can she??" he asked, grinning widely. Colden rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Hoorah, the she-cat gets to come!" Striker shouted, lifting his hands up in the air.

Nova punched his arm playfully, "Stop that, it's too flattering."

Striker frowned, sarcastically. "I was just about to throw a party!!" he whined.

Nova chuckled, "Later okay? Now let's focus on that relic." She assured.

"Thank you," Colden murmured.

The sidewalk continued until they reached a dead end, a cliff. At the bottom was a rather aged temple.

"Great, the temple is all the way down there." Striker moaned. Colden put down his backpack and pulled out a grappling hook and rope. He hooked himself to the rope and hooked the edge of the cliff.

"I'll go down first," Colden stated, jumping off and using the rope to hold himself against the cliff's wall. He looked up, to see if the hook was still at the edge.

"Make sure that hook stays in place!" Colden shouted. Nova and Striker nodded. Colden continued down the cliff. When he finally reached the bottom, he unhooked himself and pounded the hook to the floor, making the rope go diagonally towards him.

"I should have some hanger in my back pack, ride down here!" Colden shouted, taking a few steps sideways.

"This should be fun." Striker said giddily as he pulled out two hangers for himself and Nova. Striker swung the backpack on him and looked at Nova.

"Ladies first." He stated, grinning.

Nova smirked, "Alright." She put the hanger in place and jumped off. She rode down next to Colden.

"You're turn!!" Nova shouted.

Striker did a front flip and hung onto the rope, sliding smoothly next to Nova. "You show off!!" she laughed. Striker bowed.

"How are we going to get the hook off up there?" Nova asked.

"Don't worry bout' that. I brought my boomerang." Striker said, pulling out a black boomerang.

"Are you serious?" Colden asked.

"Watch me." Striker said, aiming his boomerang up to the hook. He gave a hard throw; the boomerang swung and hit the hook, making it fall on Colden's head. The boomerang flew swiftly back to Striker.

"Hah! You're hook hit ya in the head!" Striker laughed.

"Yea, Striker, it did. And this is how it feels!" Colden growled, throwing the hook. It hit Striker's head. He gave a small whimper.

"Well, jeez! I didn't coordinate the fall of you're hook!" Striker blared, picking up the hook. Nova took the hook and held it in front of Colden.

"That wasn't nice." She hissed.

Colden took the hook, "I know."

Striker and Nova rolled their eyes and began to walk to the entrance of the temple. Two dragon heads glared at them. "Dragons…?" Nova asked.

"I think they are guarding the temple or something??" Striker asked.

"I doubt it." Colden stated.

"What are we going to do??" Nova asked.

Colden stepped forward and stood up to one of the dragon heads. He took a stone and threw it inside. Nothing happened.

"Colden, I doubt they kill do inanimate objects." Striker stated.

Colden then stepped forward. Still, nothing happened. Colden smirked, "It's safe." Nova and Striker ran inside. Inside, there were torches with a blazing fire, making the area very warm. Mysterious, unreadable carvings are engraved on the dusty walls.

They walked prudently; making sure nothing was following them or in front of them. They reached a point where there were two hallways. "Which way do we go??" Nova asked.

"You go to the right with Nova, Striker. I'll go to the left." Colden said. Striker and Nova nodded.

"Wait, here, take a radio, we'll be in touch." Colden said, throwing the radio to Striker. He caught it and smirked. Then they continued to their direct path.

…

Nova and Striker looked at the mysterious carvings on the wall. "I wonder what they mean…" Nova said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's a code or something…" Striker replied.

"If it was, we'd be in trouble." Nova said.

"Why?" Striker asked.

Then he slammed into a wall. "It'll mean we need to say it to activate something…" Nova continued.

"Perfect," Striker moaned.

"Colden, you there?" Striker asked, holding the radio up.

"Yes, what's up?" Colden replied through the radio.

"We've seem to hit a dead-end." Striker said.

"Good, that means I'm taking the right way. Hurry on over here. Over." Colden said.

"Let's go." Nova assured.

They ran out the hall and ran inside the left hall. Striker saw Colden looking daze. "What's wrong??" Striker asked. Colden pointed in front of him.

In front of them, were hidden treasures of ancient legends. In directly in the middle, laid the relic. The relic was shaped of an orb with electricity and fire radiating inside it.

"…I think the relic isn't the only important thing here…" Nova said, suddenly. She pointed to a yellow emerald.

"Isn't that a…what's it called??" Striker asked.

"A Chaos Emerald…" Colden said, shocked. Striker walked over to the emerald. He made sure no one was around besides his friends. He took the emerald and held it. He ran over to Nova and Colden.

Colden took it and put it in his backpack. "This isn't ours, though." Nova said.

"Yea, isn't this that blue hedgehog's??" Striker asked.

"Yea, but we don't know where he is…" Colden stated.

Colden ran to the relic and grabbed it. Then the ceiling shattered, a egg-shaped man was riding in a machine.

"That relic is mine!" he shouted.

"Who the heck are you??" Colden blared.

"I am Doctor Eggman, evil scientific genius, now hand me the relic AND the Chaos emerald!" Dr. Eggman demanded. If there was one thing Colden hated, it was people who boss him around.

"Well, come get it, egg-head!" Striker shouted, taunting by pointing at him. Eggman grinned, "Very well!" Eggman replied, an army of robots fell from the giant hole Eggman made.

Colden, Striker and Nova gestured next to each other. "Great, three against ten thousand, way to go Striker!" Nova shouted.

Striker looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry."

Then blasting through the wall was Sonic, followed by a Knuckles and Shadow.

"You have to get out of here!" shouted Knuckles.

"Heck no! I came here to fight not to stand here like some stupid kid, if I was you, you wouldn't mess with me." Colden hissed. Sonic looked at him.

"Chill out, you're acting like the faker." He said, pointing to Shadow.

"Who cares, Striker, Nova hurry and hit as many robots as you can!" Colden shouted, spikes coming out of his boots.

Striker smirked, "About time!"

Colden jumped up and kicked the robot directly in front of him. Nova punched her way though and Striker used his boomerang to inflict damage.

"Well, I'm not standing like a stupid kid either." Knuckles said, running to the robots. Shadow skated and used a spin dash, as well as Sonic.

Eggman looked at them madly, "How dare you!!"

Sonic jumped in front of him on his machine. "Have a nice flight, Eggman." Sonic said, spin dashing into the machine, making Eggman twirl out of the building. The robots were cleared.

"That was so awesome!" Striker shouted excitedly. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow stood in front of them.

"Thanks for helping us out." Sonic thanked. Nova and Striker nodded, Colden looked away.

"Oh hey, Sonic right??" Striker asked. Sonic nodded. Striker dug through Colden's backpack, he took out the Chaos Emerald.

"This I believe is yours." Striker stated, handing Sonic the emerald.

"Where did you get that??" Shadow asked sternly.

"Right where you are standing." Striker replied.

"Thanks, they scattered all around again so it's nice to see you've found one." Sonic said.

Striker nodded. Nova smiled, "We haven't introduced ourselves yet! My name is Nova." Nova greeted.

"Yo, I'm Striker." Striker greets.

Colden looked at them. "The name's Colden." He stated. He then turned to Striker and Nova.

"We need to return the relic." He reminded.

"Oh duh! I forgot about that!" Striker said.

"Surprise, surprise." Colden maundered.

"Relic?" Knuckles asked.

Nova pulled out the relic and held it high. "This was stolen from the museum, scientist still need to research on it before we can place it back. And until the temple is repaired." Nova explained, glaring at the giant hole on the roof.

"Eggman such a jerk." Knuckles scoffed.

"Yea, and very smart since you've fall for his every scheme." Shadow said, emotionless.

Knuckles glared at him, "Well at least I didn't work for him."

"Chill out!!" Striker shouted.

"Heh, mind if we tag along?? This relic sounds interesting." Sonic asked.

Nova and Striker shrugged, "Sure." They replied. Colden snatched the relic from Nova and placed it in his backpack.

"Rude," Nova murmured. They headed out the temple and headed for the National Museum, placed right in the middle of the city.

_**A/N: Like it so far?? Tell me what you think! My first fic…Review!!**_


End file.
